Brought together by fate
by gleeinspires
Summary: 2 broken hearts have a drunken night at Santana's party , 9 months will change theirs life. Finchel endgame.
1. Drunken night

Finn's Pov

The picture burned in the back of Finn's head , how could Quinn do this to him? Why did she have to lie , tell him that she was fathering his baby and really all along it was Puck's his BESTFRIEND. Yeah Quinn may be a bitch but he didn't see this one coming , but he knew sooner or later they would be broken up but he's so torn up by what she did that he was actually at Santana's party drinking with none other then Rachel Berry . He recalled the memory from earlier today in Glee club

"HOW COULD YOU?" asked Finn

"No Finn , please don't leave me , I beg you" said Quinn "We can make this WORK! I love you , I always will." Screamed Quinn , getting on her knees

"If you really loved me , you wouldn't have cheated on me with MY best friend , then lied and said I was the father , QUINN THAT'S NOT LOVE!" yelled Finn as he kicked over a chair

"Calm down dude , we were drunk" said Puck

"Calm down? CALM DOWN? How do you expect me to calm down , I loved her and again you take everything away from me , I don't want to see you or you" yelled Finn pointing at Puck and Quinn

"Im sorry , Finn." cried Quinn and she was still on the ground crying her eye's out

Finn could hear a cry behind him and he swore his heart skipped a beat , he turned around and saw Rachel sitting down crying , was she crying cause of all this? All she has ever wanted is for them to be together and be single and away from Quinn , why was she crying?

Rachel's Pov

How did I get here? Was it because Jesse broke up with me? I cant believe im actually at Santana' party drinking with Finn , she should had never agreed to this , she only agreed cause they we're both heartbroken. She recalled the memory of Jesse egging her in the parking lot and frowned.

End of povs

It was really loud at the party and everything was blasting in one corner Santana was obviously flirting with Brittany , and then Quinn was arguing with Puck about baby stuff , and Finn and Rachel we're drinking … together.

"Uh - Rachel , its really loud , do you think maybe you want to go upstairs?" asked Finn

"Oh … sure , im getting a headace anyways" said Rachel feeling her forhead

Finn grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs , Santana watched as they both went upstairs and smirked its not like she didn't know what was going to happen up there almost everything a pair of drunken teenagers would do at a party , have sex.

Quinn was also watching them and glared at Finn as he lead Rachel up the stairs , she wasn't drunk cause of course shes pregnant , but she would be crazy if she didn't think that she knew what Rachel and Finn were going to do up there , Finn was obviously drunk so he didn't have condoms which meant in 9 months , Rachel would be pregnant , Quinn smirked and paid her attention back to Puck.

With Finn and Rachel

"Sorry it was just so loud out there" said Finn slurring his words

"I know what you mean" said Rachel feeling the pounding in her forehead also slurring the words back

One thing lead to another the next thing Rachel knew she was lying on bed with Finn and were kissing and doing sex , the next she was asleep and so was Finn

The next day

Rachel's pov

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed , I looked around why was it so blurry and why did her forehead hurt so much? She look around the room and saw a picture of Santana on one of the dressers she quickly sat up and saw Finn beside her she glanced around the room - wait FINN? In the same bed as me? She felt like she wanted to throw up , NO NO NO! She gently got up and rushed to the bathroom and locked the door and paced What was she thinking? She heard a familiar voice outside the door

"Rachel?" asked Finn

Did he remember what happen? All the images of her and Finn from last night suddenly appeared in Rachel's head NO NO NO! They had sex.

"Um be out in a bit" said Rachel hurrying

Her dad's were going to kill her for being this late out at a party , she'll just lie and say she spent the night at Santana's , but it wasn't practically a lie.

Finn's pov

I heard someone get out of the bed and looked to see Rachel , I smiled. He remembered every detail from last night , he knows what happened between him and Rachel and he wasn't going to ignore it , he felt something last night and he knows Rachel did to.

Rachel came out of the bathroom and smiled " I didn't feel good , can I ask you something?" asked Rachel

"Uh hope you feel better , and about last night , you remember right? Asked Finn concered

Rachel nodded "Im sorry." said Rachel forming tears as she looked down

"I don't regret it" Finn blurted out , Rachel looked back up and smiled

"Look we felt something last night , I did and I know you had to also" said Finn

"Look , Finn I would be lying if I said I didn't like you , but it's to soon you just got out of a relationship with Quinn and me with Jesse , I don't regret anything either but we need time to think" said Rachel she grabbed her clothes and put them on and left for her house

6 weeks later , Rachel came into school crying , Finn saw her from his locker.

"Hey whats wrong" asked Finn

"ITS ALL YOUR FAULT" screamed Rachel and she had a weriod feeling in her stomach and ran to the bathroom to throw up , Finn was confused and Quinn was watching from a distance.

Quinn walked up to Finn "Looks like you got man hands pregnant , congrats" said Quinn sarcastically and clapped her hands and rolled her eyes

Rachel walked out the bathroom and saw Quinn talking to Finn , of course Finn was back with her. She ran off crying and Finn went after her

"Rachel whats wrong?" asked Finn when he finally caught up to her she slowly turned around

"are you back with Quinn?" asked Rachel clearly hurt

"of course not she was just talking." said Finn

"Good cause you can't have a girlfriend other then me if we're going to raise a baby" said Rachel crying

"W-what?" stammered Finn

"Im pregnant" said Rachel crying and looking up at Finn "and you're the father."


	2. We're a family

"You're pregnant?" asked Finn in shock

Rachel nods and lets a tear slip "And if you want to get back together with Quinn , you should know she's carrying Noah's baby and im actually carrying YOURS!"

"I know Rachel , I will do anything I promise , please just let me be there for the baby. I know you might hate me but I just want to be close to her/him" said Finn

"I don't hate you , if I did I wouldn't have had sex with you" said Rachel

"Oh um okay" said Finn "If you need anything tell me , I need to go to class bye"

"Wait , uh before you go." said Rachel yelling for him to come back

"Yeah?" asks Finn turning around

"I have an appointment Friday , if you possibly , want to come?" asks Rachel hopeful

"Of course" says Finn smiling

"Thanks Finn , a lot" says Rachel

Later that day in glee

"Rachel you're being really quiet" said

"I just have a lot on my mind and im stressed" said Rachel sighing

"Whats wrong Rachel?" asked Kurt

"You can tell us anything" said Quinn

"We're a family" said Brittany

Everyone nodded and Rachel looked at Finn for support

"I don't think shes ready guys , maybe we should wait till she wants to tell us." said Finn

"Oh and like you know what this is all about." said Santana not looking for an answer

"He does." said Rachel

Everyone looked at her

"Please Rachel." pleaded Mercedes

"We wont tell anyone" promised Tina

Rachel looked at Finn for support

"Do you want to tell them?" asked Rachel

"Sure.." said Finn unsure " Um , well Rachel is pregnant"

"Who's the father?" asked Blaine

"Was it that gay shark?" asked Brittany , everyone looked at her

"No honey" Santana whispered to Brittany

"I have a couple guesses up my sleve" said Santana with a smirk

"You couldn't possibly guess who it is" said Rachel

"Maybe the guy you went up the stairs with at my party , or the guy who already knew and announced it to the WHOLE glee club. Look I might be a bitch , but im not dumb" said Santana

"You think its Finn's?" asked Quinn

"Yeah Prego , I know you saw them go up the stairs to , you saw them" said Santana

"Is it Finn's?" asked Kurt's

Rachel gave Finn another worried glance , she looked down and a tear came down "Yes." she said

"Oh my god I knew it" said Santana laughing

"This isn't anything to laugh about Santana" spit out Finn

"C'mon now we have 2 Prego's " said Santana and she patted Rachel on the back "I fully support you Rachel , I think I'm going to like this baby more then preggers over there" Santana whispered in Rachel's ear and Rachel laughed

"Thanks" said Rachel smiling at Santana

"Since we got that out of the way-" said but got interrupted by Rachel running towards the bathroom

"Ill go check on her" announced Santana and she got up and went to the bathroom , she looked underneath the stalls looking for Rachel and waited till she came out , finally Rachel came out of one of the stalls

"Thanks , but you didn't have to come Santana" said Rachel

"Look I know ive been mean to you , but I want you to know im here for you , as a best friend , ill help you with anything you need , im willing to put everything behind us if you are" said Santana leaning agasint the wall and crossing her arms

"Thanks , and of course im glad know we can start new" said Rachel washing her face

With Glee

"I was thinking since Rachel's has been having a hard time , we could sing her a song tomorrow in the auditorium." announced Finn

"That sounds like a great idea Finn , which song?" asked smiling at Finn

"How about keep holding on?" asked Finn

"That sounds great" said "So tomorrow be here a little earlier so we can sing this to her but no one can tell her and somebody needs to tell her to be at the auditorium and someone needs to fill in Santana"

"Ill fill in Santana" said Brittany quickly

"and ill tell her to be at the auditorium" said Finn

"Great , so we got this settled , now lets move on cause they'll be back any second now" said

With Santana and Rachel

"Lets go back to glee" said Santana and she dragged Rachel back into the classroom " shes back and better" said Santana smiling at Rachel and Rachel returned the smile

"great , class dismissed" said

Everyone got up and headed for the door

"Wait Rachel" said Finn from behind Rachel , Rachel turned around

"Yeah?" asked Rachel

"Were having glee in the auditorium tomorrow at the regular time" said Finn smiling down at her and Rachel returned the smile

"Thanks for telling me" said Rachel heading for the door one more time

"Oh and one more thing" Finn called out

"Yes?" asked Rachel and she turned around once more

"You're going to be a great mom" said Finn

"Thanks Finn , you're going to be a great dad" she said teary eyed

"When are you going to tell your dads?" asked Finn

"Tonight" said Rachel , she had just made that decision right now

"Do you want me to be there?" asked Finn

"No , they will kill you on the spot" said Rachel and she left

Later that night at Rachel's house during dinner

"I have an announcement" announced Rachel , her dads looked at her and she got nervous "Im uh- pregnant" she said breaking down and crying

"How could you?" asked Hiram

"Im so sorry daddy , please don't hate me" said Rachel begging

"I cant even look at you" said Hiram "You have 30 minutes to pack your belongings and leave"

"No , please don't! Where will I live?" asked Rachel

"Maybe with the guy who knocked you up , go upstairs now and leave" said Leroy

"You can't do this" said Rachel sobbing

"Oh yes we can , now time is wasting" said Hiram

Rachel ran upstairs and packed her bags in 20 minutes and left the house , she drived to kur- she meant Finn's house and knocked on the door , Finn answered

"Rachel?" he saw her suitcases beside her and saw her crying "Come in. What happened?" asked Finn

"My dad's. I told them and they kicked me out" said Rachel sobbing more and more

"Oh my gosh , im so sorry" said Finn and took her in a hug "Are you gonna stay here?"

"Does it look like I am?" asked Rachel

"Yeah , just hold on a minute" he said and left Rachel there and came back with Carole

"Oh hunny , im so sorry , Finn had already told me what happened earlier today. Im just , here you can stay here" said Carole

"Thanks " said Rachel and gave her a hug

"Call me Carole" she said and picked up her bags and took them to Finn's room "there you go sweetie , do you want something to eat?" asked Carole

"No thank you" said Rachel and with that Carole left , she looked around Finn's room "Nice room" she said silently

"Thanks" said Finn " want to watch tv or something? Kurt isn't home he's at Blaine's"

"Tv sounds nice" she said. Finn got on his bed and motioned her to come over and in a couple of seconds she fell asleep , Finn gently put her under the covers and then he went under the covers and hugged her waist

"I love you Rachel" said Finn silently and turned off the light.


	3. Keep holding on

"Wake up" said Rachel throwing a pillow at Finn's face , he groaned still not getting out of bed. What was it going to take to get him out of bed? She could pour water on his face? No it would mess up his bed's and she didn't want Carole to go through that and he would be a mess to go to school . Suddenly in a idea came up she bent down to and kissed his neck , he woke up instantly and looked up at her as she blushed "Good morning" said Rachel blushing , Finn smiled at her blushing

"You're so cute when you blush" said Finn , he was confused he really wanted to be with Rachel but he didn't know if they were dating or not? It was all so confusing they we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later , he choose later what harm could it do?

Rachel blushed once again and bit her bottom lip "Erm thanks" she said and hopped out of his bed and went to the bathroom to change , she was pretty confused we're her and Finn dating? She liked him , but they never got around to talking about them just only about the baby. They would talk about some other time. When she was finished changing she walked into Finn's room and saw him playing xbox she groaned

"Finn… we have school" she complained and took the controller out of his hand and threw it on his bed

"Hey I was playing with Puck" said Finn looking up at her mad

"Really Finn? Just stop playing your silly games and go get ready for damn school" she said returning the anger

"Its not silly Rachel , just like if I were to say Broadway was just a silly musical place in New York" he said rolling his eyes in anger

"How dare you insult Broadway" she said pointing a finger at him accusingly "Fine I take it back have fun with your STUPID games" she said grabbing her things

"Where are you going?" asked Finn looking at her

"Kurt's room , cause obviously your to focused on games rather then school , and if your to focused on games rather then school how will I know if you will focus on OUR baby , Finn this isn't a joke , I know Quinn wasn't the real deal , but this is and sometimes you need to give up some stuff cause to raise a family you have to be serious about it Finn" she said filled with anger

Finn ran his hand through his hair " I'm sorry Rachel , just please don't leave." all of a sudden Rachel started crying and Finn hugged her "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean any of those things it was just pregnancy hormones , but I did mean the part were this isn't a joke" she said sobbing into his chest and she put her bags back down

He hugged her tightly and shushed her "I get it Rachel , its fine." he said playing with her hair

She laughed "Tomorrows Friday which means the doctor appointment which means we get to see our baby" said Rachel excited

"Its going to be amazing , but first school" he groaned and with that she laughed "C'mon Finn lets go' said Rachel as she grabbed his hand and he grabbed his keys and they made their way to his truck. Finn helped Rachel get into the passenger seat and then he jogged to the other side and turned the key and drived

"Can you do me a favor?" Rachel asked Finn

He looked at her for a second then focused back on the rode "Of course" he said

"I need chocolate, you know the cravings" she said

"Oh yeah definitely let me stop here" he said stopping at the nearest gas station " what kind of chocolate?" he asked

"Hm.. Snickers but king sized" she said pleading with a smile

"Okay be right back" he jogged into the door and a minute later he came back , got back in the truck and handed her the chocolate bar "There you go" he said smiling at her

"Thanks Finn , you're the best" she said smiling up at him "Now lets go - hold on" she said

Finn was about to drive but she said hold on… did she need something else? "You need something else?" he asked "Were going to be late for school" he said worriedly

"Nobody knows that we're having a baby expect glee club , but they don't know I got kicked out , what is everyone going to say when we walk in together?" she asked

"I could care less what other people think" he said and with that he started the truck and drove off to school and there was complete silence in the car

They got to school barely making it in time and went their separate ways.

~Glee Club~

Everyone went to the auditorium early expect Rachel , they were all in their costumes waiting for Rachel to arrive , when finally the bell rang and Rachel walked into the auditorium she saw everyone in costumes and she heard the familiar music playing and she knew what they were singing

_Santana: _

_you're not alone _

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side , you know_

_I'll take your hand_

_Finn:_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go _

_You know I won't give in_

_Santana and Finn:_

_No I wont give in_

_New Directions:_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_Im here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth _

_So, keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Finn:_

_So far away I wish you were here_

_Before its too late, this could all dissapear _

_Finn and Santana:_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side_

_I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah,yeah _

_New Directions:_

_Keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you , I'm here for you_

_Finn and Santana:_

_Hear me when I say , when I say I believe_

_Nothings gonna change , nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah , yeah , yeah , yeah_

_La da da da _

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da…._

_New Directions:_

_Keep holding on _

'_cause you know we'll make it through , we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you , I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So , keep holding on _

'_Cause you know , we'll make it through , we'll make it through_

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it come's to the truth_

_So , Keep holding on_

'_Cause you know , we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through _

Rachel was in tears at the end and went up to hug everyone and saved Finn and Santana for last she went up to Santana and whispered "Thank you so much Santana , you're the best" Rachel said

"Don't thank me , thank Finn this was all his idea" Santana whispered back

Rachel walked up to Finn and he pulled her into a tight hug "Santana said this was all your idea , thank you so much , you're the best person in this entire world" said Rachel

"You're welcome Rach , I will do anything for you and the baby" Finn said as he smiled at her and she returned the smile

Everyone was about to leave but Rachel stopped them "Hold on guys - can I announce something?" asked Rachel , everyone nodded and stayed back watching Rachel. "Well my parents kicked me out and now im living with Finn." said Rachel in tears and Finn gave her a side hug and grabbed her waist.

"Hold on , how did I not know about this? Me and Finn live in this same house" asked Kurt

"You weren't home last night" said Finn

Everyone from New Directions gave Rachel a sad hug "But before ya go , I have good news" said Rachel looking at Finn , Finn was confused what good news? "My first doctors appointment is tomorrow , so you wont me see me and Finn tomorrow" she said smiling

Everyone seemed happy "Can you bring me a picture?" asked Santana pleading

"Of course" Rachel laughed

Everyone laughed and made jokes like a family every once in a while Finn and Rachel would steal a couple of glances.

But little did anyone know that someone was outside the auditorium listening to everything that happened and this person just happened to have a blog. _Jacob Ben Israel._


	4. Doctor's appointment

**Hope you enjoyed this drama episode , im sorry but thanks will get BETTER in the next chapter , there will be alot of good things in the next one!(: **

**Please review!**

**Disclaimer - I dont own glee :/**

* * *

><p>The next day at school<p>

* * *

><p>A random guy comes up to Rachel "Hey preggers" he said and a group of his friends came up and threw a slushy in her face , she felt on the verge of tears , how could they possibly know? She only told the Glee Club and they swore they wouldn't tell anyone , suddenly Quinn walked up to Rachel worried<p>

"RACHEL , Rachel , I have been looking for you _everywhere"_ Quinn said panting

"Sorry I was right here" Rachel said and dragged Quinn with her to the bathroom to take up the slushy on her face , "Somehow everyone in this entire school knows about my pregnancy"

"About that you need to check Jacob Ben Israel's blog" Quinn said Worriedly and grabbed some paper towels and handed them to Rachel

"Okay , I will" Rachel said and accepted the towels and whipped slushy off her face , she took out her phone and read

* * *

><p>'<em>Hello students , Jacob here for your number 1 source of gossip at Mckinley High School , enjoy my sources are very reliable.<em>

_Rachel Berry _

_Looks like we got another bun in the over , yup you heard it right Rachel Berry is pregnant with none other then Finn Hudson's child. Source's say they got it on 6 weeks ago at Santana Lopez's party. Rachel got kicked out 2 days ago and is now living with Finn Hudson._

_Quinn Fabray_

_Another bun is in the oven she is 1 month ahead of Rachel , so were having glee baby's . Everyone thought that Quinn's baby was Finn Hudson's but truth be told its Noah Puckerman's getting drunk at -"_

* * *

><p>Rachel turned her phone off , she had heard enough. How did he know that she was pregnant? Or that it was Finn's? Or most importantly that she got kicked out? What were his sources? Once she got out of the bathroom , Rachel and Quinn walked back to her locker.<p>

"So where is Finn?" asked Quinn

"He had athletics really early this morning" said Rachel

"What time is the appointment?" asked Quinn

"12 so around lunch time" said Rachel "Do you have an upcoming one? It would be nice to talk to someone whos going through what I am"

"Of course , we can hang out sometime soon?" asked Quinn hopefull

"Of course" said Rachel smiling and the bell ringed and they walked to class together

Later at 11:00 the bell rung and Rachel and Finn met in the hall

"Hey ready to go?" asked Finn

"Yeah" said Rachel looking down

"What's wrong?" asked Finn concerned

"Everyone in the WHOLE school knows Finn" said Rachel , Finn hugged Rachel and Rachel sobbed into his chest. "They even know I got kicked out of my house and that I'm living with you" she said silently

"How does everyone know?" Finn asked he was furious and sad about how hard Rachel was taking this , but seriously how did they know she got kicked out? "Lets just go." he said and led her to his truck he helped her in and jogged to the other side and got in "Its going to be alright" he said

Rachel turned to look at him and smiled through her tears " Thank you Finny , for everything" she said " I don't know where I would be without you or Carole"

"Were family now okay?" he said not looking for an answer and Rachel nodded and smiled at him

* * *

><p>At the doctor's<p>

"Rachel Berry?" asked a nurse , Rachel and Finn got up , and Rachel put on a gown and layed down while Finn grabbed her hand , then the doctor walked in "So Rachel your about 1 month and ½ weeks pregnant , that's great everything seems healthy , know were going to go to the sonograms" he said "Its going to be cold" Rachel nodded and he placed the gel on her belly and moved it around "there is your baby"

"Its beautiful" Finn said with tears forming in his eyes and Rachel was gripping Finn's hand for support "Yeah" was all she managed to get out. A little later they were all finished and they were free to go , it was around 2:13

"So we still have some time left , want to go look at baby furniture?" he asked , he knew it was dumb cause Rachel had a perfect attendance record and she would want to go back to school

"Finn , we should go back to school" she said seriously

"It will just be a one time thing , okay?" he asked

"Fine , but this will not become a routine" she said and he helped her into the truck and jogged back to his side he shoot her his lopsided grin

"Whatever" he said smiling , Rachel sighed.

They arrived at a baby store and stayed there for 1 hour

"Im hungry" Rachel announced holding her stomach

"Okay , lets go get something to eat" he smiled and they went to the food court , "What would you like?" he asked Rachel

"I cant believe im saying this but a burger with bacon" she put her head down as if she was in shame "Im a vegan and im having a child who's dad is in love with meat" she said laughing and Finn laughed with her , they got their food and started eating and Rachel was eating like crazy

"Yup that's my baby" he laughed Rachel laughed with him

"What did you think it was somebody else's?" Rachel asked

"n-no not that just making it clear that if it loves meat the baby is going to have my personality" he said

"Oh okay" she said laughing once they were finished they got up and headed for his truck once they were both in , Rachel said "Thanks for today , I had fun even if I had to skip class for it" she said laughing and he laughed with her

* * *

><p>Back at home<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel's Pov<p>

Things weren't really awkward ever since her and Finn had found about the pregnancy he had become her giant real life teddy bear , and sometimes she wondered if they were ever something more?

* * *

><p>Rachel and Finn were watching a movie back at his house and she was sitting in his lap on his couch in his room. When all of sudden their lips were together , Finn didn't want to tear away he really dident but when Rachel took his hand and guided it to her breast he lost it and he didn't know why , he really wanted to but for some reason he pulled away.<p>

"Rachel.. Maybe we should erm take this … slow . Us." he said not meaning what he had just said and Rachel's cheeks turned red from embarrassment

"Oh.." she said looking down , how could she be so dumb? To think that a guy like Finn would actually want her. She silently got off his lap and walked over to his bed and sat down there not making eye contact at all with him as she pretended to watch tv.

"That's not what I meant" Finn said watching her. GREAT. Now she hated him. She ignored him. "Can we please talk about it?" he asked

She shoot him a glare "No. Unless you want to talk about our baby there is nothing to talk about" she said as she felt herself choke out the words , he heard how hurt she sounded

"I'm sorry." Finn said silently

Was he apologizing for kissing her back? Oh great. " For kissing me back? Oh its fine it should have never happened anyways , everything was good till this happened. I dident know what I was thinking." she said getting up

"that's not what I meant" he said "Where are you going?" he asked

"I'm going to go spend the night at Quinn's tonight , ill be back tomorrow , but it doesn't matter your not in charge of my life , the only thing we have in common is _OUR _baby" she said tears streaming down her face , great now she was crying.

"Please don't go , I didn't regret kissing you or anything" he said , Ouch. Was she really crying over him?

"Leave me alone" she said , she texted Quinn but she had 'Other' plans. "Great Quinn has other plans. Ill be in Kurt's room" she said and she grabbed her suitcase , he watched her leave as she slammed the door shut. What the hell just happened? All he knows is that he really like's Rachel and didn't mean any of that. But who knows if she will ever talk to him again?

With Rachel & Kurt

"Its alright guys are idiots and one day he will realize that he wants you" Kurt says with Rachel's head in his lap as he brushed her hair with his fingers

"But , I don't even know why this hurts so much." said Rachel sobbing

All of sudden Finn walks in

"Finn , just get out! She doesn't want to talk to you." Kurt said shoving him out the door and he slammed the door in his face and locked the door.

"you know what will make you feel better?" asked Kurt , Rachel looked up her eyes were bloodshot

"What?" she asked in a shaky voice

"Funny girl." he said and turned on the tv

Rachel didn't know what was going to happen , all she knew is that she didn't need Finn's help , she had Kurt , Kurt was her best friend , but sooner or later she would have to face Finn and she didn't want to even hear hid name at this point.


	5. Sometimes a text can fix everything

It had been 2 weeks . 2 weeks since they had talked.

Rachel was sitting on Finn's couch staring in to space , while he was on his bed playing Xbox. It was hard living an a house with who you embarrassed yourself in front of and truth be told Rachel didn't know what she did wrong , when all of sudden her phone vibrated , a text. She silently got her phone out of her pocket.

' _1 new text from Jesse St. James'_

'What does this bastard want?' she though , she sighed and opened the text

_Jessie : I'm so sorry about what I did , I should have never left you. Want to meet at the Lima Bean? We can work this out_

Rachel felt so lonely and Finn and Her were ignoring each other completely , she thought this might bother Finn so she probably shouldn't go , but then she thought he is the one who was ignoring her and it wasn't like they were dating they were just living in the same house and he had nothing over her. But the words slipped out before she could even think about what she said.

"Finn.. Jesse texted me." Rachel said , anxiously waiting for him to answer as she watched him from the other side of the room , as she bit her bottom lip.

Finn put his game on pause and his heart sank at what she did , what did he want with her didn't she know he know she was having a baby? "What does he want" he said in a deep voice not turning away from the screen

"He said he's sorry and that he want's to meet me at the Lima Bean" she said silently , he wasn't even looking at her so he barely cared.

"You're not going to go. Are you?" he asked now completely looking at her , hoping she wasn't going.

"I'm thinking about it , I mean what's the point really the only person who probably even care's about me is him. Maybe. And your mom." she said letting a tear fall

"Rachel.. Just please don't go. And seriously? That guy doesn't give a shit about you he just wants to get into your pants. I care about you" he said

She looked at him when he said those last words '_I care about you.'_ did he mean it. "If it really bothers you that much I wont go" she sighed and put her phone back in her pocket.

"Okay." he said and returned back to his game

'_okay'_? that's the only thing he can say , okay? Really? She needed a conversation so they could get over this whole awkward stuff "I'm sorry" she said silently looking at him

She was '_sorry'?_ Sorry for what? She didn't do anything. It was his fault , he now paused the game once again and looked completely back at her.

"Don't be it was my fault , I really like you Rach and I shouldn't have said that , it just came up and I never meant it" he said hoping that his apology would work

Rachel smiled at his words '_I really like you Rach' " I really like you to Finn"_

"_So are we going to try us? Have a relationship? Cause we both have feelings for each other" Finn said_

"_Yeah we are going to try us" she smiled at the words , he walked over to the couch and sat by her._

"_Thanks Rachel , I could kiss you right now" he said not really joking_

"_Then why don't you?" she asked giggling and she leaned in and kissed him "And I promise that whatever we are I will take it slow" she said in between kisses. He cupped her face and they had a long passionate kiss when all of sudden there was someone at the door knocking with the door already open_

"_Well if I could interrupt this make out session , I would like to borrow Rachel , were going baby shopping. C'mon" Said Kurt gesturing her over_

"_Kurt we don't know what the gender of the baby is and Rachel and I just became a couple , can I have some time alone with my girlfriend?" asked Finn looking at Rachel and he smiled at her_

" _First . When did this happen? Second . Rachel is coming anyways . Third . Ew my brother and my best friend . Fourth . C'mon Rachel were going shopping." Kurt stomped over to the couch and grabbed Rachel's arm dragging her to the door._

"_Wait. Do I get a say in this?" asked Rachel confused_

"_Not really" said Kurt , "Bye Finn" but before Kurt could leave the room with Rachel , Rachel ran to the bathroom and threw up._

" _I don't feel good." she said and dropped on the couch beside Finn dramatically "Can we go tomorrow?" asked Rachel_

"_Fine." said Kurt and he stomped upstairs_

"_Liar." said Finn looking at Rachel laughing_

"_How did you know?" asked Rachel laughing along_

"_I've lived with you for 3 weeks now , I know when you're lying" he said _

"_3 weeks can show you a lot , huh?" Rachel said joking_

"_Yup" he said smiling at her_

"_Which reminds me , we have a doctors appointment tomorrow." she said smiling up at him " 2 months pregnant" _

_Finn put his hand over her belly and said "Daddy loves you baby" he said getting down to her belly and Rachel started laughing , and he kissed her stomach_

"_Exited?" asked Finn_

"_Yes Finn , of course" she said smiling and they hugged , maybe things work out a funny way she thought._


	6. I love you

3 months later.

Rachel and Finn have survived 3 months together , and today was the day that they were going to find out the gender of the baby.

"I'm so exited" Rachel said while getting ready for the doctor's appointment "What do you want the baby to be?"

"Me too" said Finn , he pondered at what she had just asked him "A boy."

"And why is that?" she asked laughing

"So If we have more children the 2nd one will be a girl and the boy will defend them when in need" Finn said happily

"Woah , already talking about a 2nd child?" she laughed not really looking for an answer

"Well my future is with you.." he said and hugged her waist

"Aw that's sweet" she said smiling at him

"So what do you want it to be?" he asked

"A girl" she said

"Of course , you would" he said laughing

"lets go" she said shoving him playfully while walking out the door and he followed

At the doctor's

Rachel was squeezing Finn's hand really hard she was so nervous the only way she could feel better is by Finn's presence.

"Rachel Berry?" asked a female nurse

Finn and Rachel got up and went to the door , each of their hearts were pounding 100 miles per second.

"You're 5 months , so want to know the gender of the baby?" asked the nurse

"Yes please" said Rachel as she got on the bed and Finn stood by her holding her hand

The nurse put the cold gel on Rachel's body she shivered , after 5 months you thing she would be used to this but she wasn't.

"A healthy baby boy" said the nurse smiling at them

Finn squeezed Rachel's hand even harder and they looked at the sonogram , gazing at their boy. Rachel was elated she let 3 words that her and Finn had never said to each other slip.

"I love you" she said looking at Finn excitedly she was so happy she didn't even realized what she had said to him , and then looked back at the sonogram , Finn was awestruck and couldn't say anything in the moment.

"Any names in mind?" asked the nurse

"Christopher" said Rachel looking at Finn she knew he loved that name and he smiled at her.

" Sounds good. Ill leave you two to yourselves" said the nurse as soon as she was gone Finn turned to Rachel

"I love you to" he said returning the 3 words

"What?" she asked confused

"When the nurse said it was a boy you told me you loved me and I said I loved you to" said Finn

Rachel turned red , she hadn't even noticed that she had said those words , Finn loved it when she blushed he found it adorable he laughed

"I love you and Christopher" he said looking in her eyes telling the truth

"I love you so much" she said and kissed him.


End file.
